Under The Moonlight
by Madame aZure
Summary: The full moon always influenced M-21's werewolf side, but tonight it might make him show someone a really good time. [P.W.P: Tao/M-21]


**Title:** Under the moonlight

 **Writer:** Madame aZure

 **Fandom:** Noblesse;

 **Pairing:** M-21/Tao

 **Genre:** Romance;

 **Rating:** M;

 **Warnings:** this fanfiction contains explicit sexual acts. Read at your own risk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters. No trademark infringement or profit is meant from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

Tao entered his room, stretching his back like a cat, hands going above his head to further extend his tensed muscles: after a long, busy day at work, he was finally able to relax a little. He exchanged his work suit for a more comfy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, grabbed his laptop from his desk and climbed in bed. What better way to relax than to work on one of his many projects? He opened his laptop, scanning the project list, deciding on which one should he work. All of them were appealing, especially the project meant to improve the masks' design (he he, the hacker had some plans with those), but there was one that needed immediate attention – he wanted to upgrade the security program for the cameras and sensors. Deciding on that one, he run the coding program. Once opened, he started typing in the code, his fingers rhythmically tapping on the keys, the program slowly taking shape before his eyes.

He has been working for a while when he heard the door open. Even without looking, he knew who has entered his room - it was a full moon tonight after all.

"Hey, M. How are you?" the hacker greeted him, smiling. M-21 rumbled a response, closing the door behind him. He wasn't transformed, but judging by his slitted pupils and sharp fangs, he was instinctual. Tao switched off the laptop and put it on the nightstand just in time, because the werewolf draped himself over him, embracing him tightly and nuzzling his neck.

"Yes, yes, it's good to see you too" the hacker said, chuckling lightly, running his hands through M-21's hair. Since he's confessed his feelings for him and Tao accepted them, M-21 made a habit of staying by Tao's side whenever he was instinctual, embracing him, nuzzling him, paying attention to everything Tao did, loyally following him wherever he went, sleeping beside him. Tao didn't mind it since, in his instinctual state, the werewolf was calm, docile and protective. To be honest, he actually enjoyed it a little – M-21 wasn't a big fan of touching and being touched, treasuring his personal space. It's not like he was afraid of physical contact, but he was reflexively wary of it, since the time spent at the Union taught him that touch usually equated to pain. He was a little awkward at establishing physical contact – he wasn't sure what was too little and what was too much. So most of the time Tao had to be the one to initiate things like hugging and kissing. But when the werewolf side took over, his inhibition lessened a little, making him more eager to touch Tao.

A joyful laugh escaped Tao lips, startling M-21.

"Ha ha, your hair is tickling me," Tao said to reassure him. He looked in M-21 eyes and frowned for a moment: they shined with something he couldn't place. Adoration? Maybe. Love. Possibly. What was that glint in the other's silver eyes? He couldn't quite name it. But when M-21 returned to his neck, not to nuzzle, but to gently bite the sensitive skin under his ear, the answer dawned on him: lust. Oh, boy! Tao was surprised, but he kinda expected it to happen, since the furthest they got was at kissing. M-21 was much too cautious, always double-checking, making sure he always had Tao's consent and that the other was comfortable with anything he did. But with the full moon up in the sky, his werewolf instincts dulled his prudence.

The hacker felt a cold hand sneak under his shirt, tentatively tracing the outline of his abs. Tao would lie if he said that he wasn't a little excited about how things were going to unfold. He might have or might have not (he totally did) fantasized about all the naughty things this silver-haired devil could do to him. He found himself dreaming some nights about how would it be like when M-21 had his way with him, hot lips melting his own, hands shamelessly roaming all over his body touching all the right places, teeth leaving red love bites on his skin, a husky voice whispering sexy words, fueling his desire. He imagined the werewolf teasing the living hell out of him, making him surrender to pleasure, then settling himself between his legs, ready to – ah, he had a very active imagination.

M-21 started going down his neck with little bites and kisses, but then suddenly stopped, withdrawing his hand.

"Huh, what's wrong?" the hacker asked, confused as to why M-21 would stop so abruptly. M-21 gazed up at him, looking very serious and answered with a low, questioning growl, his head tilting to the side. Tao wasn't sure what the growl meant – it was undoubtedly a question, but what would M want to know? What made the werewolf stop before he even got to the good part? The hacker thought about it for a few seconds before finally figuring it out. He smiled, placing a playful kiss on the werewolf's nose "Yeah, I'm ok with it, you may continue."

M-21 purred, pleased with the answer. Smiling gently, he leaned in, his lips carefully caressing Tao's with just enough pressure to know that they were there. He took his time, enjoying their velvet-like texture, the coffee taste that still lingered on them, their tender warmth. Unfortunately, Tao was rather impatient, roughly gripping M's silver locks, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth, granting M-21 further access, an opportunity which the werewolf gladly took advantage of. Their tongues moved against each other, hot, wet and restless, tasting and enjoying each pleasurable aspect of the kiss. The werewolf was quite skilled, his tongue twisting and turning, as if he really wanted to steal Tao's breath away. The hacker gasped for air, their passionate kiss making him dizzy, almost not noticing how M-21 hands gripped the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it slowly, undressing him. He raised his hands to help the other remove the garment, before discarding it on the floor.

The werewolf wasted not another moment as he went straight to the hacker's neck, letting his teeth and tongue do the talking. Tao tilted his head back, further exposing his neck to the other, inviting him to do whatever he pleased, biting his lips when M sucked a rather sensitive spot under his ear. Small whimpers escaped the hacker's throat as _a_ hot mouth sucked and bit the skin until it reddened, warm lips kissing each abused spot. M-21 left a trail of lovely red marks and hickeys on the others neck, along his clavicles, down his chest, before stopping over a naughty nipple. He captured it between his teeth, grazing it, as his tongue glided against it torturously slow. His fingers went to the other one, teasingly flicking over it, squeezing and pinching it until it hardened. The hacker arched his back at the treatment, his hands still in the werewolf's silver locks, gripping them roughly.

"Ta – aahh – take it off," Tao said breathlessly, tugging M-21's shirt. The other complied, literally ripping the garment off himself as he did not have enough patience to unbutton it calmly. He returned to the hacker's nipples, as he hasn't had his fill of tasting them. His hands sneaked around the other and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer, making them grind against each other. He thrust and rolled his hips, each undulating move meant to arouse Tao even more, feeling the hacker harden against him. The friction was deliciously teasing the both of them, fuelling their lust but not granting them release.

Tao's hands traveled from the silver locks down M-21's back, nails barely grazing the skin, feeling every little muscle tense and relax under his fingertips. With the werewolf's lips all over him and that sweet friction between them, he could only moan and gasp.

M-21 seemed to be in a world of his own, content to worshiping his mate's body. He loved the way the other trembled under his touch, the way his sweet voice sang every time M-21 pleased him, the way he embraced him, bringing him closer. The werewolf's courtship and advances were worthwhile, as his precious little mate found him worthy and acknowledged him, offering himself to be taken by him. He was so proud of himself, he almost couldn't believe it – his mate accepted him. He will protect him with his own life, he will love him and embrace him, he will care for him and see that all his desires are fulfilled. But first, he had to claim him.

"M," Tao purred his name, telling him to continue. Sure, the hacker fantasized about being tormented, but he didn't think he would be able to last any longer as it was becoming a little too much to endure all the teasing.

The werewolf got the hint, his finger hooking both in the waistband of the sweatpants and of the underwear, slowly pulling them down at the same time. His fingertips caressed the smooth skin of the hacker's ass, before throwing the clothes on the floor. The werewolf straightened up to look at Tao, his gaze full of adoration and passion.

Tao blushed cutely, his cheeks reddening up as he found himself nude before M-21's hungry gaze. He'd make an allusion about M being the big, bad wolf, but it wasn't that far from the truth, as those silver eyes seemed to devour him.

M-21 drank in the sight of his mate: so raw, so seductive, so provocative. His ivory skin glistened in the dim light, love bites and hickeys blooming all over it as a proof that he was loved. His chest rose and lowered with every shuddering breath, the movement of the muscles almost hypnotic. His lips were cherry red, abused by the many times they were bitten. His ebony hair was spread on the pillow, complementing his disheveled look. His dark eyes averted to the side in embarrassment, trying to cover himself up. Why feel embarrassed? He was so beautiful and after the werewolf has claimed him, he will be all his. His precious little mate will be all his.

"Y-you meanie, stop starring," the hacker said pouting, tugging with a finger at the werewolf's jeans. It wasn't fair that he was the only one naked.

Once again, M-21 seemed more concerned of Tao's clothes than his own. While he was undressing Tao with care, he impatiently ripped his own clothes. Although he was quite excited himself, the hacker wouldn't have minded a sexy striptease – oh, he'll keep that in mind for later, because right now before him stood a sexy devil. The moonlight passed through the window, rippling across his skin, emphasizing every muscle and crevice on his perfect body. His silver eyes burned into the dimness of the room, looking at Tao with such an intensity, the hacker thought he might really eat him. Red, scarred lips curved across dangerous fangs, his tongue licking them in anticipation. The poor hacker all but drooled at the sight – sure he'd seen M-21 almost nude before, but none of the situations had sexual connotations. Right now, it was all about fulfilling the intimate bond between them, and god, will he enjoy it to the fullest.

A low purr from the werewolf made Tao reach to the nightstand near the bed, and after a few seconds of rummaging through it, he managed to retrieve the lube. He hoped M-21 would make a move so he prepared himself beforehand. He opened the bottle, ready to prepare himself, only to have it taken from his hands.

"I can do it," the hacker said, but unfortunately, the werewolf had other plans. He leaned between the other's legs, hastening one of the other's legs over his shoulder. His teeth bit the inner skin of the thigh, before squeezing a generous amount of lube on his fingers, licking his lips. Tao's eyes widened – he wouldn't!

"You can't be seriou– aaah," the hacker moaned as the werewolf took him into his mouth, slipping a finger inside him at the same time. Tao saw stars, that sinful mouth around his member making him forget about the intrusive digit. It was rather difficult to focus on anything else with that hot tongue gliding against him, sharp teeth barely grazing it, saliva dripping down the corners of M-21's mouth. His fantasies were nowhere near the real thing – he wouldn't have imagined that it could feel like this or that M-21 would be willing to do such a thing. Then again, the werewolf seemed full of surprises tonight.

M-21 smirked and withdrew himself along with his finger, then thrust in again. He set the pace, taking Tao in his mouth as deep as he could while stretching him at the same time. The werewolf enjoyed the sight before him, with his mate writhing under him, sweat glistening all over his body, eyes screwed shut, teeth biting viciously into his knuckles to keep himself from losing it, muscles contracting with every sharp intake of air. Teasing him was fun, but M-21 was a little annoyed at how the hacker tried to suppress his delicious moans. The werewolf liked a little challenge from time to time – he was going to make his mate scream in delight. Two fingers inside started scissoring, stretching the hacker and, at the same time, looking for a little, naughty spot. He let his tongue taste him, from the base to the top, flicking the wet appendage over the tip, making the hacker squirm, one hand locked in M's hair to urge him to keep going. He added yet another finger, making sure to thoroughly take Tao in his mouth to distract him from the preparation. He noticed the other shuddering slightly when he brushed over a spot inside him – that was it! He pulled back, making the other whimper in displeasure at the loss, then quickly took him again, deep throating him and roughly brushing his fingers against the special spot he's just found. The hacker couldn't contain himself any longer and, forgetting to suppress his voice, screamed and moaned without restraint.

"Ooooh, god, please," Tao pleaded wantonly. He wanted M-21 now – if he didn't take the matters in his own hands, the other was going to literally tease the living days out of him. "I want you, now!" he warned the werewolf. The other looked at him through his lashes, gray eyes shining with desire, still not convinced to stop his tormenting. "Please," the hacker continued, licking his lips, enticingly swaying his hips to make his point.

M-21 gave in to his request: how could he say no to that alluring vixen? He helped Tao turn on his knees and forearms, shamelessly exposing himself. The werewolf teasingly brushed against his entrance as he put more lube on to ease the penetration. His lips plastered themselves on the hacker's nape, staying there, and, while breathing slowly to control himself, he carefully slid inside. The hacker closed his eyes, his mouth opened wide into a silent moan, as he was filled to the brim. Although he was thoroughly prepared, it still burned a little. He gasped for air trying to get used to the feeling of having the other inside him, his body tensing against his own. Warm lips planted butterfly kisses over his back, fingers tracing the curve of his back, their touch calming and comforting.

M-21 stood still, waiting for the other to get used to the sensation, but it was really testing his self-control. His mate was so hot and tight, it almost made him lose it and take him right there, but he couldn't do that. His mate had to accept him on his own accord. He sighed in relief when the other rolled his hips to give him the cue to move. He pulling back from the wet, velvet-like embrace and thrusting in again, setting a slow rhythm to make it more comfortable for his mate. The other seemed pleased by his efforts, given his gasps and moans, pushing back to meet M-21's thrusts, arching his back.

The pace was torturous, but the force with which M-21 thrust in seemed to shake the hacker's very being. Tao felt fangs brush the junction between his shoulder and neck, thinking that the werewolf still wanted to mark him with hickeys. His eyes widened when he was bit with a little more force than necessary.

"Aaaaahhh!" Tao screamed at the sudden pain, feeling M-21 clench his jaw, fangs piercing skin and muscle, blood trickling down his neck from the freshly created wound. He screwed his eyes shut, biting his lips to stop a pained whimper from escaping his throat. Why was he doing this? M-21 wouldn't hurt him! He never did. Not even when he was instinctual – on the contrary, when 21 was acting on his instincts, he was twice as protective and careful with Tao. So why? Why would he bite him?

After a few moments, he felt the werewolf letting him go, licking the wound clean and kissing it apologetically, caressing his back with slow, careful moves. M-21 wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't – with a sharp intake of air, Tao's eyes went wide, pupils dilated, every muscle in his body tensing. A sudden wave of heat crashed from the wound, spreading through his body, heightening his senses, making him even more sensible to stimulations. His back arched beautifully under M-21, breathing quickly and shallow. A tremor rippled across his skin when he felt M-21's hands traveling across his back, caressing it, then a pair of warm lips placed a light kiss in between his shoulder blades. Each touch felt like it was setting his skin on fire. The hacker moaned loudly, unable to control himself, pleasure sending his senses into overload. He felt like he might faint any moment. His eyes were half-lidded with a lustful gaze, mumbling incoherent words, saliva dripping from the corner of his wide opened mouth. Whatever was in that bite wound, it intoxicated him, throwing his mind into a haze of pure ecstasy. He tried to think, but couldn't focus on anything, the assault on his senses making it impossible to form logical thoughts. He was positive he would die if M-21 didn't do something at once. He wanted to be touched more. He needed more!

"Oh, god! Oh, god! Please, please!" Tao was positively mewling at the feeling, begging M-21 to do something – anything. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder at M-21, who was smirking with satisfaction at him. That bastard! He was having fun watching him writhe and squirm under him.

M-21 was pleased as he finally claimed his mate as his. His precious little mate seemed pleased as well, reacting to his mark. He leaned in to capture his mate's lips, kissing him as an apology for the temporary pain, hoping that passed. He will make sure to reward him thoroughly for giving himself to him.

The werewolf withdrew himself with a long, drawn-out move, making sure that Tao thoroughly felt it, before roughly snapping his hips back, brushing with precision over that special bundle of nerves, making the hacker scream in delight. He withdrew and thrust in again and again, setting a rough rhythm, plunging deeper into him, his hands firmly holding Tao's hips in place. The only thing echoing in the hacker's mind was the way M-21 pounded into him, reaching impossible depths inside him, hitting his prostate each time, like he had memorized its exact place. The pace was fast and hard, almost animalistic, skin meeting skin with a wet slap, obscene noises reverberating in the room, but Tao was sure that if M-21 slowed down even a bit, he would go crazy. He gasped in surprise when 21's hands left his hips, one wrapping around his length, pumping it in the rhythm of the thrusts, and the other went to tease one of his nipples, rubbing it and squeezing it occasionally. Whatever thought of restraint he had, it was long gone when those naughty hands had their way with him, working wonders on his erogenous zones, forcing moan after moan from the poor hacker. He trembled with each squeeze of his organ, gasped with every rough brush against his rosy nipples and whimpered with every delicious thrust that abused his very core. He could feel heat building up in under his navel, foretelling the approach of the climax, and judging by the way M-21's moves became more erratic, he was nearing his completion too. The hand on his chest circled around his torso, raising him up on M's lap, bringing him closer, the werewolf's body molding perfectly on his own, like two pieces of a puzzle. With this newfound closeness, he indulged in soaking in the other's warmth, M-21's sculpted muscles tensing against his back with every push and pull. He let his head fall back, resting on the other's shoulder, the skin on his neck tingling as M-21's ragged, hot breath caressed it. He brought up a trembling hand, tangling it in the werewolf's silver locks, as the other hand rested on the arm that was encircling his chest. He gazed at M-21, still in that lustful daze, only to find the other watching him lovingly, as if he was the most precious person in the world. To M-21 he probably was. Their heartbeats became more rapid, almost synchronized, both panting in effort and that was it!

Tao shut his eyes tight, his fist roughly grasping M-21's hair, moaning loudly as the orgasm tore through him, his body tensing up at the surge of pleasure rippling through his whole being, spilling himself all over his thighs the hand around his length. He involuntarily tightened around M-21, making him climaxing seconds later with a guttural grunt, pressing their bodies together as if to become one. The werewolf still pounded into him, riding out the orgasm, breathing heavily, before coming to a stop.

As the heat that took over him slowly dissipated, Tao slumped backward, his hands falling to his sides, too exhausted to move. He whimpered as he felt M-21 pull out of him, wishing he'd stayed like that a little more, enjoying the closeness and intimacy that momentary bond brought. He tried to turn over, but his tired body wouldn't listen to him. He heard a chuckle from behind him, a firm hand on his shoulder helping him turn, the other embracing him endearingly. M-21was still in his instinctual state judging by his silted pupils. The werewolf leaned in and kissed him, then his mouth went to the bite mark, placing a chaste kiss on it.

"Mine" was the single word he said, as his lips gently brushing against the bite mark, a soft purring sound coming from his throat.

Tao was slowly coming to reality from that drug-like haze and didn't quite understand the meaning of the word right away. But the moment he understood what the word really meant, he chuckled lightly, making M-21 look at him in inquiry. The hacker wrapped his hands around his neck and brought him closer for a small kiss.

"Yes, yes, I'm all yours" he said lovingly, delighted at how M-21's eyes went wide, blushing madly, shyly hiding his face into the hacker's neck.

THE END :)


End file.
